


Phantasma

by Margaretha



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretha/pseuds/Margaretha





	Phantasma

After her kidnapping, Christine learned quickly. 

Phantasma was the music hall and bordello, owned by Mr Y.

Meg Giry, Bathing Beauty, was young, blonde and friendly,  flashy outside, desperate inside. 

LaCarlotta, Enchanting Rose, was thirty-five and the star of Phantasma.  She was Spanish, strikingly beautiful,  with hennaed hair and brilliantly lush red roses.  

 

"Go, Carlotta." 

Carlotta stared at Christine for a moment.

"Go. "

"Thank you,"´Carlotta said simply. Then she started to run.

Christine turned and walked to meet her own fate. 

 

 

 


End file.
